


Having it Her Way

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Humanstuck, Meenah's a cheapskate, Short One Shot, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: Meenah really does love Vriska, even if she's really cheap.
Relationships: Meenah Peixes/Vriska Serket
Kudos: 3





	Having it Her Way

Meenah normally hating shopping. Even though her credit card was near limitless she often found a lot of the things on display either completely uninteresting or so gaudy even she wouldn't consider wearing them. Not that she would really spend much anyways, she was a self-professed cheapskate and proud of it.

Except of course, when it came to the one person in Meenah’s life that needed her the most. Meenah had probably spent more money on Vriska Serket over the past year than the rest of her life combined. As much as it hurt her to part with it, her feelings for Vriska begrudgingly outweighed her need to keep her wallet as fat as possible. As such, she was browsing at the local piercing shop and picking through the jewelry, wrinkling her nose a little in distaste at the fact the spider-bites didn’t look nearly as good as they should be. 

Of course, usually when parts of their friend group heard who exactly Meenah was dating, she tended to get looks. Looks that made her angry.

It wasn’t difficult to get Meenah angry, in hindsight. Her family had always had a bit of a problem in that regard, although she was rather tame compared to her little sister, but she found those problems bubbling up to the surface as people from all stocks of life just kept coming out of the fucking woodworks to warn her about one Vriska Serket.

Each and every time she told them as politely as possible: Fuck off.

So, when bumping into Latula’s little sister near the video game store, she wasn’t exactly keen on the conversation she could already see coming a mile away.

“Ah, shit, sorry about that. Wasn’t looking where I was going.”

The blind girl snorted in amusement, and grinned at Meenah. “I can’t see where I’m going all the time, it’s fine.” Then she frowned in thought. “You’re voice sounds… familiar. Have we met before?”

“Probably not a whole lot.” Meenah shoved her hands in her pockets, brushing her braids aside with a flick of her hair. “Meenah Peixes, you’re Latula’s little sister right?”

“Terezi, nice to meet you.” She stuck out her hand at a high angle, which was probably done on purpose as Meenah grabbed it and forcefully shook it. The older girl truthfully knew very little about Terezi other than what Vriska was willing to share and the stories she heard Latula yell to everyone who could hear it.

“Nice meeting you too.” She said, studiously avoiding mentioning Vriska. She knew that the two had history but she wasn’t going to start snooping in her girlfriend’s past without permission. 

“So, I gotta ask.” Here it comes. This was how it always started. Terezi leaned on her cane a little bit, cocking her head slightly. “You really dating Vriska?”

Meenah grit her teeth and forced her temper down. “Yeah, I am. You got a problem with it?” She sounded a bit more aggressive than she would have liked but she was honestly so sick of dealing with this kinda bullshit now. 

But, the thought of her girlfriend’s pleading face not to make too much of a fuss kept her from going overboard. Vriska didn’t need Meenah to start making waves again. 

“No, not really. Guess I’m just a little surprised there are still people willing to date her. I would’ve thought she would’ve driven everyone away at this point.” The blind girl shrugged a little, as if that fact didn’t bother her in the slightest.

Meenah cricked her neck a little and shrugged, despite knowing that the gesture couldn’t be seen. “Well, it takes a lot more than some baggage to drive me off. I’ve been helping her get her act together.”

Now it was Terezi’s turn to look surprised, her eyebrows shooting up into her hairline. “Really? Well, good luck with that, you’re gonna need it.”

Rolling her eyes, Meenah pulled out her phone and checked the time. “Luck ain’t no part in it. Just time and patience. I gotta get going anyways, I gotta pick Vris up from therapy.”

“Therapy?” Terezi echoed, and Meenah got the impression that was the most shocking news she’s heard in a long time. “She’s actually going to therapy?” Was that a hopeful tone in her voice?

“Mhm.” Meenah confirmed, and sighed through her nose a little. “And I’m making sure she’s going too, so don’t start talking about how she’s going to take advantage of me or my money because I’ve heard it all before and I’m really not in the mood to hear it again. I do love Vriska, alright? Love her enough to make sure she gets the help she needs and support her every step of the way. I know that it’s fucking surprising that someone still gives a shit about her but there’s the facts.”

This was normally around the time they looked like Meenah just kicked their dog or gave her another stupid warning. Terezi however, and this actually made Meenah a little surprised, just nodded and smiled at her. “Good, Vriska’s needed someone like that for a long time. I… well, tell Vriska when you see her that she can call me okay?”

Meenah blinked, but nodded. “Yeah, sure. Nice meeting you.” She waved a little, then felt a bit stupid doing that as she walked out to the parking lot to her beloved old clunker that she got for rock cheap. The engine spluttered and wheezed before it roared to life and her brakes squealed like dying pigs as she pulled out of the parking lot and out into town.

She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as she saw Vriska sitting on the steps to the building, flicking some of her hair out of her face and pushing her glasses up her cute nose. She looked up and smiled widely, waving as Meenah’s poor beaten car wheezed in front of her. Rolling down the window, Meenah tilted her glasses down. “Well hello gorgeous, care for a ride?”

Vriska snorted, pulling open the door and sliding in, pulling her braids out of the way as she sat down. Her smile only grew as Meenah pulled her in and pressed kisses around her head and cheek. “How do you feel about a nice lunch with me today babe?” Meenah asked, nuzzling her nose against Vriska’s neck.

Rolling her eyes, Vriska kicked lightly at the glove department to open it and started rifling through the mass of coupons Meenah kept there for just such an occasion. “I hate to break this to you but Burger King isn’t exactly fine cuisine.” She held out the coupon sheet for the fast food place to her girlfriend.

“Bitch I have coupons so we can have it your way on the cheap. I can’t get a discount at those shitty ass fancy places Feferi likes to show off at.” Meenah scrutinized the coupon list carefully, mumbling her thanks as she was handed the scissors and carefully cut out one that would give them both a meal. 

“Can I at least have a shake with it instead of a drink?” Meenah glanced over and saw Vriska pouting at her, hands clasped together pleadingly. “Pleeeeaaaase?”

With an exaggerated sigh of defeat, Meenah nodded and shoved all of the papers back into the glovebox. “I suppose it can’t hurt. You’re cute so I’m going to let it slide.” She gave Vriska a little smile, and her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her happily, kissing her cheek in thanks. “And we’re going in the drive through too. Saves on gas.”

“Just try not to drive on the sidewalk because it ‘saves on gas’, babe.” Vriska replied, pulling out her phone again and going back to whatever she was doing before Meenah picked her up.

She smirked to herself when Meenah started grumbling unhappily. “One god damn time…”

Meenah wasn’t sure whether to tell Vriska about her brief talk with Terezi earlier today, drumming her fingers against the steering wheel as she pulled into the drive-thru and reluctantly pulled out the needed money for their orders and leaning against her seat.

She looked over at Vriska, who gave a little giggle at some stupid video she was watching. She watched the way her face lit up when she smiled like that, the way her cheeks had those cute little dimples and how her eye seemed to sparkle in the sunlight streaming in from the windshield. Even with a fake arm and burn marks on one half of her body, Meenah thought she was the most beautiful woman alive.

“Fuck it.” She muttered under her breath. Vriska didn’t need to think about that kinda thing right now as she handed Vriska the bag of food and let her sort out who got what. 

“Hm?” Vriska said, pulling out her burger and biting into it noisily.

“Nothin babe. Just thinking about how fucking cute you look.” 

Meenah smiled a little to herself as Vriska blushed and shrank in on herself a little. She chewed, her gaze flickering all around before she swallowed and gave another one of those smiles at Meenah, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Uh..heh… thanks…” 

“And save me some goddamn fries, I spent good hard-earned money on those.”

Vriska rolled her eyes and held up a fry to Meenah’s face, smirking at her. “Then say ahhh~” She giggled a little as Meenah did as instructed, munching on it happily. “There, I saved you some.” She plucked up two and bit down on them smugly.

“You damn liar!” Meenah laughed, and was fed a few more fries as she drove them back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my good friend Jamie for giving me the inspiration to write this, love you honey <3


End file.
